


(Non abbiamo un inizio e una fine) ci rimane solo la parte centrale

by donutgladiator



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt, Epic Bromance, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Heavy Angst, I Made Myself Cry, Idiots in Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Rough Sex, Sad and Happy, Sorry Not Sorry, True Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutgladiator/pseuds/donutgladiator
Summary: Flashfic di 300 parole su un mix di 12 monkeys:1. Prepararsi al viaggio
Relationships: Deacon/Cassandra Railly, Deacon/Jennifer Goines, James Cole/Cassandra Railly, James Cole/Deacon/Cassandra Railly, James Cole/Jennifer Goines, James Cole/José Ramse, Matthew Cole (12 Monkeys)/Hannah "Ziet" Jones
Kudos: 1





	1. Prepararsi al viaggio

**Author's Note:**

> Tutta questa raccolta fa parte del COWT10  
> M6

Questo, è l’inizio di una storia d’amore.

La premessa di questa storia potrà sembrarvi assurdo, l’inizio ridicolo, l’intermezzo confuso e chissà, magari la fine senza alcun senso.

Voi non potete saperlo, non eravate lì.

Per chi l’ha vissuta, o chi ha anche solo pensato di averla vissuta, è stato un viaggio degno di essere riportato, un viaggio diverso dagli altri.

Un viaggio nel tempo per salvare il tempo stesso.

È partito tutto da un singolo uomo: James Cole.

Un uomo che ha sfidato il tempo e il suo stesso destino, tutto per amore di una donna e l’affetto di chi considerava la sua famiglia.

L’affetto di chi era la sua unica famiglia.

Stiamo correndo troppo, ancora non siete arrivati a quel punto della vicenda, voi vedete solo un uomo appena uscito da una cella, richiamato per una missione impossibile mentre si prepara per l’inizio del suo viaggio di sola andata.

Selvaggio, senza regole e morale, pronto a uccidere per quella che chiama “Missione”.

Nonostante quello che adesso vedete, c’è ancora molto sotto la superficie che aspetta di essere scoperto. Un altro James Cole sotto la scorza dura che si è costruito, intimorito dalla vita che ha vissuto, sconfortato dal calore che non ha mai ricevuto, desideroso di quel contatto umano che gli è stato tanto negato in passato.

“Signor Cole, è pronto?” domanda una donna da capelli biondi e ondulati. Sul suo viso i tratti di una bellezza che non è ancora svanita con l’età e una risolutezza senza eguali.

“Io sono nato pronto.” risponde, provando sensazioni del tutto opposte dentro di lui.

Una risata si leva dall’amico di lunga data, costretto a rimanere indietro, potendo solo guardargli le spalle, senza poter prendere parte alla missione.

“Avviare la sequenza di frammentazione.”

Sotto gli occhi increduli di tutti, James Cole scompare.


	2. Ogni posto è casa mia

Dove sei in questo momento? In un posto caldo? Al sicuro? Vicino a qualcuno che ami? Qualcuno che ti ama?

Se lo chiedeva ogni giorno, se Cole era in qualche modo sopravvissuto alla cancellazione apportata dal tempo. Sperava, dentro di lei, che lui si affacciasse di nuovo nella sua vita, travolgendola e stravolgendola completamente.

L’amore che provava per lui era così vero, che realizzare che quanto avevano passato insieme non sarebbe mai potuto accadere era come una ferita che non riusciva a guarire.

Una ferita sempre sanguinante.

Le suonava così incredibile che i pensieri che aveva nella testa non erano mai diventati veramente realtà.

Quel loro primo ballo, quel loro primo incontro, quel primo sguardo… quel loro primo bacio.

Una linea temporale diversa, una vita diversa.

Una Cassandra diversa.

Sapeva che c’era stato un momento in cui erano stati solo loro due.

Che erano esistiti solo loro due e che sarebbero potuti diventare tre se il tempo non si fosse intromesso tra loro, rubandogli i loro momenti felici per poter guarire.

Guardò l’abitazione in bianco.

C’era stato un tempo in cui quella era stata casa.

La loro casa di cedro e pino.

Il tempo si era preso tutto ciò che per Cassie era stato minimamente importante.

La loro storia d’amore, il loro bambino, lui.

Si sedette sulla panchina in veranda e si perse nel cielo al tramonto, ricordando tutti i momenti che avevano passato insieme in un’altra vita.

Se avesse saputo che si sarebbe sentita così sola Cole avrebbe veramente voluto che lei si liberasse di lui?

Aspettò per tutta la sera che lui si affacciasse.

Ancora non aveva perso la speranza di vederlo comparire sulla strada con quel suo sorriso.

Cole non comparve e non sarebbe mai più tornato da lei.

L’amore era l’unica cosa che non poteva scomparire.


	3. Questioni rimaste in sospeso

Ramse non aveva speranze di essere salvato e non lo desiderava nemmeno.

Aveva commesso l’azione più terribile che un uomo potesse fare; aveva spinto la lama dentro il proprio fratello, aveva visto il suo sguardo sorpreso e deluso posarsi nel proprio, una domanda che gli moriva in gola.

Non aveva voluto fare niente per salvarlo e l’aveva lasciato a terra, mentre la ferita si allargava come la macchia rossa di sangue sul pavimento del locale.

Non sapeva cosa gli fosse successo, ma era sicuro che l’altro fosse morto.

Aveva ucciso suo fratello, un fratello non di sangue, ma che si era scelto lui stesso, quel giorno di anni prima, quando aveva deciso di parlargli all’orfanotrofio.

Così, pieno di rimorso, era rimasto a Tokyo per scontare la sua punizione.

Avrebbe volentieri lasciato che il suo corpo marcisse in quella cella se avesse potuto essere utile a qualcosa. A riportare le persone che aveva perso da lui.

Ma non sarebbe servito a niente.

Chiuse gli occhi e si raggomitolò nella fredda branda della prigione, cercando di sfuggire alla sua realtà entrando nel mondo dei sogni, dove forse avrebbe potuto trovare se non pace, un minimo di tranquillità dal suo senso di colpa.

“Che cosa ho fatto?” sussurrò, mentre scivolava piano nel sonno.

Il vuoto di un sonno senza sogni e senza incubi.

Un raggio di tiepido sole penetrò dalla finestra e raggiunse il suo volto, mentre la sentinella batteva sulle sbarre e diceva qualcosa di incomprensibile per lui.

Allungò una mano alla ricerca di qualcosa che però non ci sarebbe più stata.

Aprì gli occhi e vide le sbarre e la guardia giapponese che gli passava una lettera.

Confuso, la prese aprendola con curiosità e incertezza.

Qualcuno sapeva che era lì e forse non era tutto perduto.

Andando avanti avrebbe potuto rincontrarli.


	4. Ritornare dove tutto è finito

Ed eccolo lì, il posto che entrambi avevano chiamato casa.

La loro casa di cedro e pino.

Erano stati lì per pochi mesi, ma erano stati i più felici della vita di entrambi.

Reali come poche altre cose, James e Cassandra avevano trovato lì il loro angolo di felicità, lontano da tutti, lontano dagli errori del tempo, lontano dalla missione che avevano entrambi deciso di intraprendere per quello che doveva essere il bene del mondo e che, a poco a poco, era diventato il bene dell’altro.

Era innegabile il fatto che l’attrazione di loro fosse scattata sin dal primo incontro nel 2013, così come era innegabile il fatto che entrambi avessero cercato il più possibile di non assecondare il loro istinto che li spingeva uno verso l’altro.

Forse avevano sin da subito capito che avrebbero dato vita a qualcosa di sbagliato.

In quel caso, a qualcuno di sbagliato.

Qualcuno che stavano guardando proprio in quel preciso istante, davanti ai resti della loro vecchia casa. Una casa piccola, segnata dal tempo, ma la casa in cui avevano trascorso i momenti più belli della loro vita.

Quel Natale del 1959, dove Cassandra aveva rivelato a James di aspettare un bambino, era stato il loro primo e ultimo giorno insieme come una famiglia.

Ora, decenni dopo, erano tornati in quella casa tutti e tre insieme.

Ironia della sorte, pensavano che quello fosse il posto giusto per far capire ad Athan che poteva distruggere i vincoli imposti dal suo destino e vivere una vita come gli altri.

Decidendo lui stesso chi volesse diventare.

Erano quindi tornati nel luogo dove per la loro famiglia era tutto finito.

Una famiglia che non aveva mai avuto nemmeno un momento per provare a essere qualcosa di più che degli estranei, avvicinatisi per caso.

Ma nessuna famiglia è perfetta.


	5. Battito della natura

Aveva visto il mondo cadere e tornare di nuovo alla vita.

Una vita diversa da quella che aveva vissuto per i suoi primi anni e di cui non ricordava niente.

Hannah conosceva solo il mondo che si era sviluppato dopo la sua stessa fine, quello dopo l’epidemia, occupato da razziatori e persone prive di scrupoli.

Aveva vissuto con le Figlie e con la Madre per più di venticinque anni, loro le avevano insegnato tutto quello che sapeva: come ascoltare, combattere, cacciare, guardare.

Il battito della natura stessa.

Insegnamenti che avrebbe potuto sviluppare da sola, ma che grazie alla sorellanza aveva padroneggiato molto più velocemente.

“Madre, come sono nata?” aveva chiesto un giorno alla donna che per lei era tutto e che avrebbe seguito fino alla fine dei tempi se solo glielo avesse chiesto.

Una risata graziosa si levò dalle labbra della donna, che le prese con dolcezza il volto tra le mani e le pose un leggero bacio sulla fronte.

“La natura stessa ti ha portato da me, eri sulla groppa di un cigno in un fiume.”

Gli occhi azzurri di Hannah si erano illuminati nel sentire quella storia e la ragazza vi aveva creduto, da allora quella era diventata la storia del suo ritrovamento e Hannah non aveva più fatto domande alla Madre.

Era stata una brava figlia e aveva combattuto per lei.

Aveva creduto nella Madre per tutta la sua vita, fino a quando qualcosa non le aveva scombinato il destino, rivelandole la verità alla domanda che in passato aveva posto.

C’era un’altra madre.

“Questa è Hannah, tua figlia.”

Quelle parole furono per lei come un tradimento.

Anche se c’era una grande somiglianza nei suoi lineamenti con quelli dell’altra donna, accettare quella rivelazione era una storia diversa e non sapeva se in cuor suo ce l’avrebbe mai fatta.


	6. Luna nuova

Erano poco più che ragazzi quando il mondo era finito e avevano dovuto contare l’uno sull’altro per quella che era sembrata tutta una vita.

Si chiamavano “fratello”, ma c’erano state volte in cui non si erano sentiti affatto fratelli; quelle notti fredde, in cui l’unica compagnia e calore era avere vicino l’altro.

Avevano oltrepassato il limite solo due volte, la prima quando erano molto giovani, dopo aver bevuto quel disgustoso alcool fatto con le prugne di cui Ramse andava tanto fiero.

Era stata una notte in cui c’era un minuscolo spicchio di luna ad illuminarli.

Cole stava ridendo per una delle solite cazzate quando lui si era avvicinato e l’aveva baciato senza dargli il tempo di spostarsi o di evitarlo.

Era stato improvviso, rozzo e troppo ruvido a causa della barba incolta di entrambi, così diverso dal baciare una donna che si era ritratto subito, confuso da ciò che l’aveva spinto a un simile gesto ma voglioso di rifarlo ancora.

L’altro l’aveva guardato con quei suoi occhi grandi e si era ributtato verso di lui, chiudendo le distanze e iniziando a togliergli i vestiti seguito dalla risposta di Ramse.

Si erano addormentati esausti a notte fonda e la mattina dopo si erano svegliati uno accanto all’altro e si erano guardati con un sorriso imbarazzato, per poi scoppiare a ridere.

Nessuno avrebbe parlato di quello che era successo quella notte, accampati e in fuga, desiderosi solo di contatto umano da parte di qualcuno.

Niente si sarebbe intromesso nella loro amicizia, nemmeno l’aver raggiunto il piacere insieme in quella singola notte.

Eppure perché, ogni volta che Cole guardava Cassie con quegli occhi innamorati qualcosa dentro di Ramse ribolliva di gelosia?

Non erano sentimenti che un fratello avrebbe dovuto provare e Ramse li seppelliva giorno dopo giorno, sperando che sparissero con il tempo.


	7. Ideali a cui aspirare

Non gli era mai piaciuto suo padre.

Non aveva ormai il ricordo nemmeno di come fosse la sua faccia, tranne che in qualche modo gli somigliava fin troppo ma ricordava perfettamente la sensazione di paura che provava ogni volta che lo guardava.

Di come tremava al pensiero di una sua sveglia sbagliata, che avrebbe portato alle mazzate per lui e per suo fratello.

La paura era qualcosa che dentro di sé sapeva di non voler mai più provare nei confronti di nessuno. Dopo la fine del mondo si era trovato in innumerevoli, difficili situazioni, ma se l’era sempre cavata. Non perché avesse paura o fosse previdente ma tutto il contrario.

Non provava paura, quell’emozione la lasciava ai deboli, lui non ne aveva bisogno.

C’erano altre emozioni buie che attanagliavano il cuore di Deacon, ma la paura non era tra quelle. L’essere lasciato solo, non valere abbastanza, il perdere le persone che amava.

Tutte sensazioni che aveva sperimentato sulla sua pelle anche troppo bene.

Ma se tutto fosse stato finalizzato per trovarsi in quel preciso momento, beh, avrebbe ripetuto tutto un’altra volta.

Avrebbe sfidato di nuovo suo padre, la Jones, il Testimone…

Avrebbe sfidato il destino stesso pur di rimediare ai suoi errori.

Primo tra tutti, la morte di quella bizzarra creatura che era Jennifer Goines.

“Non dimenticarti di me.” sussurrò alla giovane Jennifer, che lo fissava con gli occhi lucidi mentre stava per finire gli ultimi momenti della sua esistenza.

Forse non avrebbe mai capito il perché essere arrivato fin lì, perché il suo nome non fosse presente nella storia, ma di certo sapeva che fra chi chiamava “amici” ci sarebbe sempre stato un posto solo per lui.

Con sguardo fiero attese che la lama calasse sul suo collo, pronto per quell’ultima avventura che il destino gli aveva posto davanti.


	8. L'imprevisto dietro l'angolo

Erano in inferiorità e con le spalle al muro, ma avrebbero venduto cara la pelle.

Li avevano sopravvalutati. Quei razziatori non erano abituati a combattere al contrario loro ed erano caduti in poco tempo, non risparmiando però sui colpi.

Stremati, si gettarono a terra respirando affannati, mentre intorno a loro i corpi senza conoscenza giacevano scomposti.

“Sei fuori allenamento eh?” chiese Ramse girandosi verso l’amico, un sorriso sul volto.

“Io? Sei tu quello che inizia ad avere una certa età.”

“Stai insinuando che sono vecchio?”

“Decrepito.”

Una risata genuina si levò da entrambi.

Cole si rialzò con un sorriso, porgendo la mano all’altro.

“Rimango ancora un po’ disteso, sai, alla mia età serve un recupero maggiore.” sussurrò con la solita voce roca, mentre si scambiavano una nuova risata.

Un rumore li mise nuovamente in allerta, facendo rialzare anche Ramse.

Con un gesto Cole gli fece cenno di aspettare mentre lui andava a controllare.

Non appena scomparve dietro l’angolo sentì chiaramente la sua voce che calava di colpo.

“Ch-”

“Cole!” gridò Ramse, buttandosi senza neanche pensare verso il punto in cui era scomparso l’altro, trovando inaspettatamente Deacon.

Non avrebbe dovuto essere lì ma all’accampamento dei West VII.

“Sapevo saresti subito venuto a salvarlo, siete divertenti.” disse, allentando la presa su Cole che si staccò da lui con fastidio.

“Dove sarebbe il divertimento?” chiese l’altro pulendosi la bocca, sporca di chissà cosa l’altro aveva toccato.

“Fammi un altro scherzo del genere e ti ammazzo.” sibilò irritato Ramse.

Poteva scherzare su qualsiasi cosa ma non sulla vita di suo fratello.

“Ehi, calma fratello, si faceva per ridere, non prendertela così tanto.”

Con una mossa improvvisa ma ben calibrata, Ramse lo sbatté al muro.

“Non sono tuo fratello.” scandì.

“Ramse.”

I due si guardarono, poi la stretta su Deacon si allentò.

“Diamine, rilassati bello.”


	9. Una ricostruzione impegnativa

Dopo averlo salvato dalla fine del suo ciclo, avevano passato mesi cercando di ricostruire quello che il tempo aveva sepolto sotto uno spesso strato di polvere.

Ramse l’aveva abbandonato in Giappone.

Cole l’aveva salvato in America.

Quando l’aveva portato fuori dalla struttura aveva pensato che non poteva lasciar morire suo fratello.

Il loro era un rapporto per alcuni strano, quasi morboso, erano l’uno la coscienza dell’altro, l’unica cosa positiva della loro vita.

Fino a quando Ramse non aveva trovato qualcos’altro per cui valeva la pena interferire nella missione, ma Cole sapeva che nonostante tutto il loro rapporto non si sarebbe incrinato.

Avevano passato mesi a rimbeccarsi su qualsiasi cosa.

“Perché mi hai salvato?”

“Per tutto quello che abbiamo passato insieme.”

“Non ne valeva la pena, ti metterò comunque i bastoni tra le ruote, non ti permetterò di farlo morire.”

“Dannazione Ramse, tuo figlio è già morto, non lo capisci?”

Nonostante tutte le parole che si erano scambiati, non l’aveva lasciato, non aveva abbandonato la speranza che la loro amicizia sarebbe potuta sopravvivere.

Pian piano avrebbero ricostruito tutto.

Il tempo li avrebbe aiutati.

Cinque mesi dopo, si trovavano insieme, a Berlino, nascosti sotto terra, braccati come animali, pronti all’ennesima missione che li avrebbe visti arrivare a Budapest nel giro di due settimane.

“Perché non possiamo tornare a com’eravamo prima?”

Protetto dall’oscurità della notte Ramse l’aveva sussurrato impercettibilmente e Cole aveva sentito le sue parole, che gli avevano strappato un sorriso triste, di quelli che non mostrava a nessuno ma che un tempo avrebbe mostrato a colui che aveva chiamato “fratello” per un tempo infinito.

“Non possiamo cancellare il passato, i nostri sbagli… ma possiamo porvi rimedio.” sussurrò.

“Sai che non posso aiutarti, vorrebbe dire rinunciare a mio figlio.”

Cole strinse le labbra e chiuse gli occhi.

“Non te lo chiederei mai.”


	10. Fili intrecciati dal destino

Aveva visto il suo passato, il suo presente e il suo futuro.

Athan sapeva cosa sarebbe dovuto diventare, ma sin da ragazzo cercava in qualche modo di sfuggire al suo destino.

Era scappato nel passato, sperando che nessuno lo cercasse e per qualche anno era stato bene, Sebastian lo aveva cresciuto pieno dei valori che lui stesso riteneva fondamentali e quando il giovane era riuscito a scegliere le sue letture, ne aveva appresi molti altri.

In cuor suo non sapeva come sarebbe stato possibile per lui diventare il mostro che temeva di diventare ed era certo che in qualche modo sarebbe stato possibile rompere la ruota del suo stesso destino.

Non doveva diventare il Testimone, ma poteva essere testimone della storia.

Aveva quindi iniziato il suo lungo viaggio tra i periodi più belli del passato e del futuro.

Era stato concepito fuori dal tempo e dallo spazio, muoversi senza una meta per lui era anche troppo facile, sapendo di non appartenere ad alcuna delle dimensioni presenti.

Aveva preso appunti, creato tutti i fili del suo destino, di quelli di sua madre, di suo padre e delle altre persone fondamentali per garantire la sua stessa esistenza.

Le Voci nella sua testa non smettevano, ma poteva in qualche modo arginare il loro volume, controllandole e sfruttandole a suo vantaggio.

Sebastian lo guardava tracciare quelle linee rette sul grande foglio di carta che gli aveva passato per mettere su carta quei pensieri.

“Questo è tutto ciò che ti passa per la testa?” domandò, mentre sbirciava sul foglio i primi nomi che l’altro aveva annotato.

“Una parte.” disse il giovane, continuando la sua opera con cura minuziosa per ogni singolo dettaglio: “Un giorno questa mappa sarà molto importante.”

Sebastian fece un sorriso e prese posto di fronte a lui, guardandolo finire il suo lavoro.


	11. Le relazioni pericolose

A sua discolpa, poteva dire che erano circondati dai razziatori e la sua maschera si era rotta.

Nonostante sapesse che non era il suo destino quello di morire nel 2044, era proprio quest’ultimo che aveva spinto Cassandra tra le braccia di Deacon, in un momento che credeva essere la fine della sua storia.

O almeno questa era la giustifica che si dava per la decisione presa.

Erano trascorsi mesi da quando si trovava in un’epoca non sua, mesi da quando aveva dovuto lasciarlo nel 2015.

Alla fine aveva ceduto ed era entrata nella tenda dell’altro, trovandolo disteso sulla branda, il fucile imbracciato non appena l’aveva sentita entrare, subito riposto nel riconoscere che era soltanto lei.

“Cassandra, non dovresti essere qui.”

“Non sai quanto.” disse, abbassandosi verso di lui e guardandolo negli occhi chiari, illuminati dalla flebile luce della luna che attraversava la tenda da uno spiraglio più in alto.

Si trovava nel luogo in cui doveva essere e quella sera voleva soddisfare un piccolo capriccio.

Dischiuse gli occhi e si spinse a colmare la distanza tra loro.

“Te ne pentirai…” sussurrò Deacon, mentre sfiorava le sue labbra, cercando di frenare il desiderio che si era impadronito di lui sin dai primi attimi in cui l’aveva vista.

Aveva fantasticato su quella donna da tempi ormai dimenticati, quando guardava i suoi comunicati in televisione, quegli occhi verdi pieni di disperazione per la situazione in cui si trovavano a causa dell’epidemia.

“Non voglio pensarci.”

Le loro labbra si incontrarono e tutto sembrò per lui assumere un nuovo significato.

Quella notte, con Cassandra che si muoveva con fermezza ma allo stesso tempo delicatezza sopra di lui, guidandolo per darle piacere, fu la migliore di tutta la sua vita.

Il giorno seguente però, fu come se quello che avevano condiviso insieme non fosse mai accaduto.


	12. Sarò il tuo scudo

“Non ce l’ha fatta, mi dispiace…”

Lo aveva guardato con sorpresa. Se Emma era morta, James non sarebbe mai nato, non avrebbe mai intrapreso la sua missione e lei non sarebbe mai sopravvissuta…

“… Marion, giusto?” gli occhi si erano spalancati alla realizzazione che quelle parole le avevano provocato.

Era lei il tassello che mancava nella storia di James Cole.

Mosse piano in cenno di assenso la testa a rispondere affermativamente.

“Matthew”

“Marion.”

Era da sempre stata una figlia, mai avrebbe pensato di diventare una madre.

Quando però era rimasta incinta aveva capito che la sua era una gioia effimera, da cui avrebbe dovuto distaccarsi a breve.

Aveva quindi abbandonato l’uomo che aveva amato.

Riluttante, dopo un anno aveva dovuto lasciare anche il suo bambino.

“Lui è James, tuo figlio.”

“Marion…” lui aveva allungato una mano a sfiorarle il braccio, lei aveva sentito le lacrime spingere per uscire fuori.

“Devo andare.”

Era scappata via da quella casa più in fretta che aveva potuto, per poi scoppiare in lacrime non appena si era trovata abbastanza lontano.

Separarsi da lui era stata la cosa più dolorosa che potesse accaderle.

Aveva continuato a fargli visita ogni settimana, osservandolo da lontano.

Ma non era la stessa cosa.

Sua madre l’aveva voluto con tutta se stessa ma non era potuta rimanere con lui solo per proteggerlo. James l’avrebbe saputo solo molti anni più tardi, ma lei era rimasta a vegliare su di lui, uccidendo i membri della setta che tentavano di avvicinarsi a lui e fargli del male.

Dopo aver saputo il suo destino, era andata in quell’aeroporto, sapendo che avrebbe trovato lì la morte, mettendosi tra una pallottola e James, suo figlio.

“Una madre farebbe di tutto per il proprio figlio.”

Non aveva mai veramente capito, finché non era diventata lei stessa una madre.


	13. Costruzioni originali in luoghi comuni

Era così banale che l’eroe, venuto a salvare il mondo, si innamorasse della donna che l’aveva designato per quella missione impossibile.

Cassandra aveva fatto il suo nome, era stato scelto dal destino.

La più ordinaria delle situazioni ma gli intrecci che c’erano stati avevano reso la loro storia d’amore qualcosa che trascendeva il tempo stesso e così i luoghi comuni.

Il Viaggiatore aveva salvato la Dottoressa, che a sua volta era diventata una Viaggiatrice, aiutandolo con la sua missione di salvare un mondo distrutto.

Destini che si erano intrecciati tra i fili del tempo.

L’aveva vista morire talmente tante volte, quando la realtà veniva cambiata, lei moriva ugualmente e lasciava il messaggio che avrebbe permesso a lui di iniziare la missione.

Infine avevano capito che senza la morte di Cassandra, lui non sarebbe mai esistito.

La loro storia d’amore e la sua nascita erano connesse da un filo indistruttibile.

Senza Cassandra che registrava quel messaggio, di James Cole non ci sarebbe mai stata traccia.

E nonostante sapesse che lei sarebbe morta fintanto che lui fosse rimasto in vita, si era innamorato della dottoressa sin dal primo istante.

Aveva capito che non avrebbe mai potuto distruggere quel destino che li divideva. Poteva però distruggere se stesso per salvare lei.

“Scegli.”

“Lei.”

“Mi dispiace dottoressa… so che cosa si prova a rimanere quando qualcuno che amiamo non è più con noi” aveva detto quella volta l’uomo alto, somministrando a Cassie l’antidoto.

Avevano vissuto quel loro momento tra l’inizio e la fine di tutta quella storia.

Non c’era mai stato un inizio e una fine, per loro c’era solo un lungo momento centrale.

Una storia d’amore dalle premesse banali, costruita su qualcosa di inevitabile e complesso, che si era sviluppata in diverse linee temporali.

“L’orologio è rotto, segna soltanto un momento.”

“Il presente.”


	14. Le sinfonie celestiali

Sotto le flebili luci dell’esterno, Ramse lo aveva fatto sdraiare sul materasso e si era posto su di lui, sovrastandolo e continuando a baciarlo in quel modo sempre più intimo, accarezzandolo fino a fargli perdere il lume della ragione, fino a fargli mordere il labbro inferiore per soffocare i gemiti.

Aveva vaghi ricordi di quella volta, ormai anni prima, in cui l’aveva visto rispondere al suo tocco e mai avrebbe pensato di vederlo ancora ridotto in quello stato.

Pensare che fosse eccitante in quel momento era così sbagliato; ma non c’era altro modo in cui avrebbe potuto descriverlo.

Poi, con una gentilezza e qualcosa che poteva definirsi come un’urgenza, gli aveva divaricato le gambe e aveva sostato lì a lungo prima di iniziare, lentamente, a farsi strada nel suo corpo. Era stato paziente, un po’ rozzo, attento ma allo stesso tempo premuroso non appena aveva compreso che l’altro, tanto insolente, spregiudicato e arrogante, non era preparato a quel suo prendere l’iniziativa.

Si era mosso con lentezza, aspettando che l’inevitabile dolore divenisse piacere, che il gemito di Cole, non più trattenuto, si trasformasse in un ansito di godimento e che il corpo dell’altro si adattasse al suo.

Poi si era spinto con più passione, mentre James si aggrappava alle sue spalle e cercava di assecondare i suoi movimenti. Le ondate di piacere si erano succedute sempre più incalzanti, i loro corpi sempre più all’unisono, con Cole che, in un insolito sussulto di pudore, nascondeva il volto contro il suo petto per soffocare le grida… fino alla fine, un lungo istante di estasi celestiale seguito da un languido calore nei corpi.

“So che non era quello che volevi, mi dispiace.”

“Ti ho sedotto io...” sussurrò Cole passandosi una mano sul volto, turbato per le conseguenze del loro gesto.

“Sai, siamo due adulti consenzienti.”


	15. Voci che solcano il cielo

Sin da piccola aveva capito che non era come le altre bambine.

“Diamine Jennifer, non puoi essere normale per una volta?”

Tutte amavano le cose carine, le barbie, il rosa. Lei adorava le rapine, il caos e il giallo, un colore che poteva essere comunque femminile, ma per lei aveva ben altro significato.

“Dammi il giallo e ti dipingerò il mondo.”

Nessuno le aveva mai dato un pastello, un pennarello o qualcosa di quel colore.

Le Voci della sua testa non smettevano mai di parlare, di sussurrare, all’inizio piccole cose che liquidava come casualità, poi, quando era stata abbastanza grande da capire il significato di tutte quelle parole che si affollavano nella sua testa, aveva compreso che era destinata a qualcosa di ben più grande di lei.

Non sapeva ancora quale fosse il suo scopo, ma era certa che ne avesse uno.

Dondolava davanti e indietro in attesa.

In attesa di una singola persona che avrebbe cambiato il suo mondo.

“No, non tu!” aveva detto all’improvviso scoppiando poi in una risata sguaiata e di gusto, come se sapesse qualcosa di segreto.

Nell’ospedale psichiatrico dove suo padre l’aveva fatta rinchiudere non c’era mai nulla da fare a parte ascoltare le Voci nella sua testa e disegnare.

L’aveva disegnata tante volte quella persona del suo destino.

L’ingranaggio che mancava alla sua vita e che avrebbe permesso di arrivare al suo scopo ultimo. Quale fosse questo scopo lo ignorava ma conosceva il nome di quella persona.

Le Voci gliel’avevano sussurrato, aveva conosciuto il suo nome prima di lui.

“James Cole.”

E alla fine apparve e la sua vita si mise in moto, attivando gli ingranaggi del suo destino.

Le Voci l’avevano accompagnata fino all’inizio, o forse alla fine, il tempo stesso che le sussurrava nelle orecchie.

“Sei sempre stata la migliore di noi.”


	16. Obblighi come catene

Più impara a conoscerla, più il pensiero di quello che stanno facendo in quel momento lo tormenta. Si sente in obbligo per quello che ha fatto alla vecchia Jennifer? Oppure quella donna gli ha lanciato addosso un incantesimo?

L’universo poteva essere assurdo. Perché il destino aveva scelto proprio loro due?

Lui il suo assassino e lei, la sua vittima?

“Tu e io abbiamo ancora un sacco di cose da fare.”

Quello che stanno facendo in quel momento è compreso?

Non l’avrebbe mai saputo.

Jennifer è diversa, aveva visto la sua stessa esistenza morire e comunque riusciva a non fargli pesare nulla, anzi.

É diventata indispensabile per lui.

Deacon si lascia andare sul materassino logoro, sente i baci bollenti della giovane sulla sua pelle e geme ripetutamente di piacere. Le dita affusolate dell’altra, coperte da cerotti per via del suo disegnare senza sosta, sfiorano i suoi muscoli scoperti. L’uomo rabbrividisce, mentre si sente avvolto in quel semplice tocco, ricambiandola, toccando tutto quello che riesce, soffermandosi sul suo corpo magro ma tonico e quei suoi capelli ribelli che ondeggiano da tutte le parti, senza un ordine. Jennifer è sempre stata quello per lui, qualcuno che non aveva ordine, che portava il caos.

I suoi occhi castani si specchiano nei propri.

È sempre stata così bella?

La donna striscia su di lui, facendo aderire i seni sodi contro il suo corpo e con un lento movimento scende verso il basso, iniziando a leccare dolcemente, per aumentare in modo graduale, strappandogli ansiti di puro e semplice piacere fino a farlo venire in un gemito roco.

La giovane si stacca e lui ansima, incontrando il suo sguardo.

“Te l’avevo detto, poteva essere piacevole” mormora roca Jennifer, una risata che si spande per tutta la stanza, per poi riabbassarsi verso di lui e dargli un bacio.


	17. Sic transit gloria mundi

“Rimani con me.” le aveva detto con un sussurro, alla fine degli anni cinquanta, quando la dottoressa aveva passato mesi alla sua ricerca dopo essersi risvegliata.

In quel momento del tempo Cassie e Cole si erano trovati e avevano deciso che quella sarebbe stata casa.

“Sempre.” sussurrò lei, avvicinando la punta del naso a quello dell’altro. Un “quasi sorriso” appena accennato fece capolino sulle labbra di Cole e Cassie sussultò, sul punto di sciogliersi, perché l’altro sorrideva così poco e quelle rare volte che lo faceva, si sarebbe incantata per ore a fissarlo.

“Quindi ti devo prendere in braccio, giusto?”

Cassandra sbatté le palpebre, fissandolo con i suoi grandi occhi verdi mentre si chinava su di lei, prendendo le misure per il gesto che si apprestava a compiere. Per un attimo pensò quasi di afferrarla per la vita e caricarsela in spalla ma si fermò immediatamente. Infilò un braccio sotto le sue ginocchia e l’altro dietro la sua schiena e la sollevò, fra le sue proteste appena accennate portandola all’interno della ormai “loro” casa.

“Cole, mettimi giù!” cercò di dire lei, mentre le mani forti dell’altro la stringevano con dolcezza facendo gli ultimi gradini della piccola casa bianca.

“Si fa così no? Si porta la donna che si ama dentro la nuova casa in cui vivrai insieme a lei per sempre.” disse in un sussurro, probabilmente affaticato per poi dare un calcio alla porta.

Cassie scoppiò a ridere, una risata cristallina, che da troppo tempo entrambi non sentivano e spinse la porta con un gesto dopo che l’altro l’ebbe aperta.

“Hai visto troppi film della Disney James Cole.” sussurrò sporgendosi verso di lui e dandogli un tenero bacio sulle labbra, toccando finalmente terra mentre lui la posava per portargli le mani a stringerle la vita, in un gesto già familiare.


	18. La speranza lascia il posto alla disperazione

Le avevano detto che dentro di lei c’era una vita.

Aveva provato in un istante tutto l’amore di una madre e poi le avevano portato via tutto, in un singolo attimo.

Suo figlio sarebbe stata la causa della fine del mondo e dell’uccisione di tutti gli esseri umani?

Finché lei sarebbe stata in vita non l’avrebbe accettato.

Avrebbe combattuto contro il destino crudele che avrebbe atteso suo figlio e l’avrebbe salvato, ricongiungendosi a Cole.

La speranza era qualcosa che gli aveva insegnato proprio Cole e lei si era aggrappata con tutta se stessa a quella flebile fiammella che ancora ardeva dentro di lei.

Fino a quando non gli avevano strappato anche quella.

Si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia e vide che le acque si erano rotte.

Era giunto il momento che più aveva temuto durante la sua prigionia.

Suo figlio stava per nascere e dare inizio alla partita che erano destinati a combattere.

Un grido si levò da lei e crollò a terra, sorretta da una delle ancelle che le avevano affidato.

“Il tempo è giunto!” urlò una di loro, entusiasta.

In pochi istanti fu circondata e portata dentro una vasca colma d’acqua, incoraggiata a spingere per far nascere il suo bambino.

Non voleva che la abbandonasse ma sapeva che tenerlo ancora con lei non era più possibile.

Gridò più forte e diede l’ultima spinta.

Un pianto di neonato si levò nell’aria e Cassie perse i sensi.

Si risvegliò giorni dopo e la prima cosa che fece fu toccarsi il ventre, scoprendo che non c’era più quell’ormai familiare rotondità.

“Il mio bambino… Portatemi il mio bambino…” pregò, sperando di poterlo vedere almeno per una volta.

Fu accompagnata in un posto rialzato e lo sentì piangere e poi sparire sotto i suoi occhi, facendo scomparire anche quel briciolo di speranza rimastole.


	19. Gloriose ali spiegate

C’erano state volte, mentre la aiutava nel centro medico di fortuna che la donna aveva creato insieme ad altre volontarie, che le sembrava che dietro la sua schiena ci fossero due ali.

Due gloriose ali spiegate che la rendevano inavvicinabile.

Sapeva perfettamente che era assurdo anche solo pensare una cosa simile, specialmente per lui, cresciuto in maniera così razionale grazie ai libri che aveva divorato.

Eppure, Eliza era qualcosa che lo intrigava in più di un senso.

Era una bellissima donna, un bravissimo medico, un abilissimo ladro.

Certe volte, in quei momenti alla clinica, per lui era anche uno splendido angelo.

Non gli angeli crudeli dipinti nei testi sacri, no, lei era diversa.

Eliza era caritatevole e camminava tra le persone, portando il suo aiuto a tutti, cercando di dare la giusta importanza anche alla povera gente, ignorata da molti ma non lei.

Si scoprì a fissarla mentre stava dormento accanto a lui, nel letto a baldacchino con cui aveva arredato la splendida dimora che aveva comprato nel 1880.

Il suo respiro era regolare e il volto sereno, russava leggermente e i capelli, quegli splendidi ricci neri, le incorniciavano il viso, rendendola splendida come l’angelo che ogni tanto immaginava che fosse.

“Dimmi che non mi stai fissando.” soffiò con dolcezza senza nemmeno aprire gli occhi, sorridendogli e alzando appena le sopracciglia.

“Non ti sto fissando.” Athan rise, mentendole e portando una mano sulla sua guancia in una carezza ormai familiare.

Le palpebre di lei si alzarono lievemente e le labbra si arricciarono in un sorriso dolce, portando la propria mano su quella dell’altro.

“Bugiardo.” soffiò, mentre lui si sporgeva verso di lei e posava le labbra su quelle dell'altra, in un bacio dolce che i due da ormai mesi si scambiavano.

“Buongiorno…” le sussurrò separandosi da lei con un sorriso.


	20. Visioni di mille mondi

Aveva bevuto qualcosa di diverso dalle foglie rosse quella volta.

Era una miscela che aveva conservato dai tempi in cui il mondo non era ancora finito, conservato le ultime gocce di un passato ormai lontano.

E accaldata si trovava sdraiata sotto la sua tenda di capo, Madre tra tutte le sue figlie. Iniziò a toccarsi per darsi piacere, sfruttando ciò che aveva bevuto per stimolare le visioni.

L’ombra nera si avvicinò a lei e sorrise, facendo comparire la figura di James Cole.

“Sei sempre stato tu.” sussurrò in un gemito.

La visione che aveva assunto la forma di Cole la baciò, lei ricambiò il bacio e gli socchiuse le labbra con la lingua, l’ombra fece scattare la sua accarezzando e imprigionando quella di lei. Approfondirono il bacio, fino ad arrossarsi le labbra e si staccarono, ansimando. Jennifer si strinse le gambe, sentendo una sensazione di piacere al basso ventre.

Si prese un seno tra le dita e l’ombra fece lo stesso, con un tocco deciso, trovando i punti perfetti per darle piacere. La figura le passò le dita sul polpaccio e risalì, le accarezzò il resto della gamba coperta dalle vesti leggere e proseguì fin sotto la gonna di tulle leggero.

Un movimento lento ma piacevole e Jennifer chiuse gli occhi, immaginando la sua figura sopra di lei, sfiorando con la mente quei capelli biondi, quella barba incolta.

Era molto più vecchia di quel ricordo in quel momento, ma non gli importava.

Era sempre stato lui.

Mugulò di piacere mentre inseriva le dita al suo interno, inserendosi più all’interno, facendosi strada in maniera decisa. Allargò appena le gambe e aprì di nuovo gli occhi, immaginando quel volto sopra di lei che si avvicinava alle sue labbra, stringendole in un morso sensuale, continuando a muoversi dentro di lei a ritmo scandito.


	21. Le parole che il cuore sussurra

Lo stava inseguendo da pochi minuti, la pistola in pugno e soltanto l’idea di proteggere suo figlio che lo tormentava.

“Fermo Ramse!” gli aveva urlato, sperando accettasse quel suo richiamo, si girasse verso di lui e gli dicesse che si era sbagliato, che non avrebbe più tentato di uccidere Cassandra e avrebbe avuto fiducia in lui.

Ramse non si era fermato. Aveva sparato due colpi e il suo migliore amico era caduto a terra.

_“Lo faccio per mio figlio.”_

Perché gli era tornato quel flashback nella mente? Ramse l’aveva tradito per suo figlio, perché aveva preferito la vita di una sola persona a quella di sette miliardi e adesso lui stava facendo lo stesso. Il Testimone era suo figlio, ucciderlo avrebbe salvato innumerevoli vite.

“Dannazione, perché non ti sei fidato di me?”

Lo guardò prendere grandi boccate d’aria esalando gli ultimi respiri, i loro occhi si incontrarono.  
Rimorso e paura.

_“Non essere spaventato, questo posto non è male, ti faccio fare un giro.”_

Un altro ricordo, questa volta di quando erano appena adolescenti e si erano appena conosciuti. Lui c’era sempre stato.

Lo aveva protetto quando non aveva più avuto nessuno e lui aveva fatto lo stesso.

_“Sei la mia famiglia, mio fratello.”_

Aveva premuto il grilletto per salvare Cassandra e suo figlio ma per salvarli aveva dovuto perdere qualcun altro ugualmente importante per lui.

“Provi sempre a fare la cosa giusta…”

Le lacrime incominciarono a solcargli le guance mentre lo teneva fra le sue braccia, cercare di parlargli per l’ultima volta.

“Ci vediamo presto.”

Quelle furono le sue ultime parole.

Lo lasciò andare e si appoggiò al tronco, devastato per il rimorso di ciò che aveva appena compiuto.

Un urlo si levò per la foresta, disperato e solo.

_“Qualsiasi cosa accada, sei la mia famiglia e lo sarai sempre.”_


	22. Un altro giro della spirale

Prese la sigaretta dalla mano della Jones e la spense nel posacenere.

Sorridendo la guardò per l’ultima volta, sembrava serena.

Alzò lo sguardo verso la macchina e sorrise.

Erano rimasti solo loro.

Il serpente e il demone.

Presto sarebbe rimasto uno solo di entrambi.

Si spostò nell’altra stanza e osservò sul monitor la spirale formata dai simboli di Jennifer, quelle date che lo avevano visto interferire con la linea temporale in maniera così profonda…

Solo con la sua nascita aveva ferito un’entità vecchia come il tempo, che era finito per rigirarsi su se stesso, continuando ad andare avanti senza potersi fermare, mordendosi la coda all’infinito.

Magari non era stato lui a dare l’avvio a quella avventura, ma lui aveva accettato di portarla a termine e sarebbe stato lui a risolvere il guaio che aveva erroneamente creato.

Avrebbero dovuto pensarci prima.

La sua scomparsa era necessaria.

“Avviare la sequenza di frammentazione” si disse, ricordando la sua voce, per l’ultima volta.

La macchina si accese e la familiare luce azzurra iniziò a spandersi per la struttura.

Salire su quel lettino avrebbe significato concludere il suo ciclo una volta per tutte, nessuna scorciatoia, nessun salvataggio improvviso.

Sarebbe arrivato alla fine e di James Cole non ci sarebbe più stata traccia nel tempo.

La sua intera esistenza sarebbe stata cancellata e nessuno avrebbe mai saputo che era esistito, che delle persone meravigliose avevano dato la vita per salvarlo e che avrebbero rinunciato a tutto se nel farlo lui avrebbe potuto continuare a esistere.

Era terrorizzato ma al tempo stesso sicuro della decisione presa.

Nessuno avrebbe mai sofferto se i problemi fossero stati eliminati alla radice.

Nessuna pandemia, nessun Testimone, nessun virus, nessuna morte.

Salì i gradini e si sedette un’ultima volta, chiudendo gli occhi, pronto ad abbracciare il suo destino.

L’ultimo giro della spirale.


	23. Rimpiangere ciò che non è stato (e porvi rimedio)

“Il giusto finale è quello che noi scegliamo.”

Nella luce, lei l’aveva salvato.

Katarina aveva anteposto il suo bene sopra quello del tempo e di tutta l’umanità.

Lui poteva avere un esistenza grazie alla donna che aveva dato inizio alla missione, alla sua stessa esistenza.

In piedi, davanti la loro casa di cedro e pino Cole sorrideva alla donna seduta in veranda.

Felici lì e adesso.


End file.
